Strange New Feelings
by HermioneGinny27
Summary: Hermione Granger is having an odd year. The main thing on her mind is Ginny. Ginny likes Hermione, but how can she let her know? Rr and Ill return the favor!
1. Chapter1

A/N: WARNING! This is Slash, don't like it, don't read it! Hermione Granger stepped through platform 9 and 3/4 and felt the farmiliar rush as she saw the red steam-train. It was Hermione's last and final year at Hogwarts. To her, leaving would be a bitter-sweet kind of thing. She really was going to miss Hogwarts and everything about it. But she was very eager to get a job in the Minestry and start a new grown-up life. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts when her best friend Ron Weasley came up behind her.  
  
"Hi Hermione. How was your summer?"  
  
Hermione jumped. "Oh my! you frightened me!" she paused "Oh it was great! we went to Rome and France.." Hermione babbled on for a few minutes untill Ginny Weasley walked past her. Hermione was very glad to see her. Ginny still looked like...well....Ginny. Over the years, Ginny and Hermione had become very good friends and were now very close.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Hermione stopped and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. And for some strange reason, when she gave her a kiss on the cheek (as she had done on numores occasions) She felt like someone had shocked her. It was strange. But she pushed that out of her mind. Before Hermione had anything else to say, her other best friend Harry Potter rushed over to say hi. After a few more minutes of talking, they all boarded the Hogwarts express. Hermione and Ginny sat next to eachother  
  
and Ron and Harry sat next to eachother talking about quidditch and after a while, Hermione got very bored and buried herself in the newest Transfiguration book. After about an hour, Luna Lovegood dreamily walked in.  
  
"Oh, Hello Harry!" Harry was startled and meerly just grunted a reply.  
  
Luna sat down next to Hermione and started staring at her. Hermione tried to ignore her, but after a while, she could bear it no longer.  
  
"Am I amusing Luna?"  
  
Luna instead didnt answer and said something of her own accord. "Why do you read that before you have too?" Ginny giggled and Luna glared at her.  
  
"Maybe because she doesnt want to have to grow up editing the Quibbler." said Ginny with a bit of sarcasam. Hermione laughed, glad that Ginny would be so kind to stick up for her. After all, Ginny actually was kind of friends with Luna. Lunas face turned bright red and instead chose to staring at Harry. Hermione shot Ginny a kind of "thanks" smile. Ginny mouthed "No problem" in return.  
  
Hermione put her book away, wanting to talk to Ginny.  
  
"So Ginny, are you still going with Dean Thomas?"  
  
Ginny looked sad. "No, the spark just wasn't there anymore."  
  
"Im guessing you have your eye on a new guy now." Hermione said. Ginny had always liked guys.  
  
"Well, not exactly." Hermione could tell there was something in her eyes that made Hermione think Ginny wasn't telling the truth. But she didnt press the matter. After a while, Draco Malfoy waltzed in and said: "Mudblood, McGonagall wants to see the Head boy and Girl."  
  
Hermione glared, "Then why did she send you to get me?"  
  
"Because Im head Boy" Draco smirked, knowing this would irritate her.  
  
Hermione got up and Ginny gave her a consoling smile. And for some reason, the whole day, all Hermione could think about was that smile.  
  
A/N: R/R!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Im going through this same thing right now, and if anybody would like to talk about it if they are also going through it, please tell me. Because I would like to talk to you. AND REVIEW OR DIE! Lol bye  
  
On the first day of school, Hermione sat pondering. Ron and Harry were in conversation, again. 'Dont get me wrong, I love the guys, but sometimes they forget that we are a trio not a duo.' Hermione decided to try to join in the conversation, or at least talk to them.  
  
"N.E.W.T.S are going to be terrible this year, O.W.L.S were enough, why do they now have to throw this junk at us?" Ron said angrily chomping on a peice of bacon.  
  
This was a good oppertunity for Hermione to join in. "Well, we all did well on our O.W.L.S, So I expect if we study hard and listen attentivly, we should all get good scores."  
  
Both Ron and Harry shot eachother annoyed looks, this was another thing that she had noticed lately...They seemed annoyed whenever Hermione talked. "Well Hermione we are not all over-acheviers like you. So unlike you, it will the N.E.W.T.S will be hard for Harry and I."  
  
This made Hermione angry and sad. She gave Ron a hurt look. "You say that as if it's a bad thing! Well i'm going to tell you two something here and now." Hermione was now yelling. "This year, your on your own. No more looking at my notes, no more help from Hermione. Ever since the end of last year, you two have been incredibly rude to me. You've ignored me, and every time I try to talk to you two, you get annoyed! I thought we were best friends!!! Well, best friends don't treat eachother this way! And if you continue on like this, then there is no reason we should be friends!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ron and Harry both looked very much surprised.  
  
Harry started to say: "Hermione, we didn't mean too..."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!!!!!"  
  
Ron and Harry just stared open mouthed at her. Both of them both got up simeltaniously.  
  
Just as they walked out of the great hall, Ginny walked in and took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"How come Harry and Ron just walked out without you?" asked Ginny piling toast and eggs on her plate.  
  
"We had a row."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Well the guys have just been ignoring me alot lately..."  
  
Ginny interuppted, "Say no more, I understand. I've noticed it too." Ginny paused and said in a whisper. "Not to mention you three ignored me..."  
  
Hermione didnt hear her. "What was that last thing?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Hermione just gave her a strange look. "Ok..." There were a few akward moments of silence while Hermione thought about Ginny. Ginny was always so sweet and kind to her. She always tried to be Hermione's friend. And sure, they were friends. I mean Ginny was the definitly her best "girlfriend" 'I haven't been that wonderful to her over the years' thought Hermione. Hermione's thoughts were interuptted by Ginnys hand slightly grazing Hermiones as she reached for her drink. A strange sensation went through her hand it was a warm tingely sensation. Hermione wanted to know if Ginny had felt it also, so she gazed over at her. But Ginny was contendetly munching on toast. Hermione suddenly started to see Ginny in a different light. She was pretty. She was not gorgeous, but she had a certain quality to her that was just...endearing. Hermione finally relized what she was thinking. 'Oh my god! Am I actually having these feelings about GINNY?? No, no, no, I cant have feeling for a girl! Especially not Ginny!'  
  
"Umm...Ginny, we have about a half hour untill our lessons start, would you maybe want to take a walk? Or..or..I dont know.." Hermione now felt a bit embarresed.  
  
Ginny smiled. "Sure!"  
  
Ginny and Hermione were now in the Gryffindor commen room sitting on two squashy arm-chairs.  
  
Hermione paused for a second and broke down in tears.  
  
"Whats wrong Hermione?"  
  
"Im..im sorry tttoo break down like this in front of you Ginny, But I..I..im just worried about everything. I mean, Voldemorts still on the lose...and he'll probably come after Harry again and I just...i just can't take it. And now the guys probably won't even talk to me after I yelled at them. I just...I love the guys, but I've never really had a friend that is a girl persay, I mean, guys are different then girls. And all my life, even before I came to Hogwarts, I longed for a girl I could just hang out with, and share secrets and all those "girl" things."  
  
Ginny just gazed at Hermione for a moment. She then got up and made Hermione stand up. Then she led Hermione over to the couch so she could sit next to her. Ginny put her arm around a still snivelly Hermione. Hermione, its ok, we are all worried about you-know-who. And as for friends, I know how you feel. Ive never had a real friend. Not even a boy that was just a friend. Just boyfriends. So Hermione, maybe...maybe..we could hang out sometimes."  
  
Hermione's heart lept and she gazed up into Ginny's bright green eyes as Ginny gazed back into Hermione's caramel ones. "I'd really like that Ginny, I really would. 


	3. Chapter3

A/N: this chapter could be pg-13, dont like it? dont read it. This chapter is kinda long, I dont know, I just wanted to make it kinda long. I'm not going to rush this relationship either. I know you all want them to hook up, but you can't expect two girls to just fall in love with eachother and accept it. This story is going to be really long, b/c I haven't really read to many long slash stories, so I really am going to draw it out. Again, dont like it? dont read it. And don't flame me for taking along time lol. OK, now continue and r/r! thanks! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ginny Weasley was lying on her bed with her diary out. It had taken her awhile to write in a diary again after the Tom Riddle incedent. But she had gotten over it.  
  
Ginny began to write  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have a secret, a secret nobody knows about. I love a girl And not just any girl, Hermione Granger.I've loved her since last year, but i'm much to scared to tell anyone, let alone Hermione. She hasn't even talked to me that much up untill yesterday when she broke down and cried and said she didn't have any friends that were girls. So now we are friends apparently. I really hope it's not just one of those things where she says we will be great friends, but then once she makes up with Harry and Ron, she goes back to ignoring me. I think I will invite her to go to the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game with me. I know she usually only goes to the Gryffindor games, but I enjoy going to all the games. And I guess as friends, you do things together. Well, I best be off, more later  
  
~Ginny  
  
Ginny hurridley ran down the stairs like she always did. She enjoyed doing things fast, it was just more fun for her that way. As Ginny started running out of the commen room, she heard a voice from behind her say: "Hey Gin, whats the rush?" Ginny knew who it was without even turning around. Of course, it was Hermione. She swiveled around and grinned back at her.  
  
"Oh, just going down to dinner." Her heart was in her throat. Hermione always looked so pretty. Her long bush hair had gotten a bit more curly over the years, no less bushy mind you, but thats just the way Ginny liked it.  
  
Ginny was snapped out of her daydream when Hermione spoke. "Well, mind if I join you?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
On there way down to dinner, Ginny asked Hermione about the quidditch game.  
  
"Hey Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Huffelpuff verus Ravenclaw game on Saturday? I mean, I now you usually don't go to the games, and I know you usually find quidditch terribly boring, but I don't know, just thought I'd ask in case."  
  
Hermione looked slightly taken aback. She was definitly not a big fan of quidditch.  
  
"Umm well, alright, I guess I'll give it a try."  
  
Ginny giggled. "It looks like I just asked you if you wanted to go out on a date with Malfoy for gods sake! (a/n I just thought that was kinda funny cuz I actually like D/Hr) All I asked you too do was go to a bloody quidditch game!"  
  
Hermione knew Ginny was playing around. Hermione laughed. "Oh dear! How will I ever go on?"  
  
Ginny giggled again. Hermione was so cute! "Well, I'll make a quidditch fan of you yet!"  
  
Hermione looked Ginny in the eye and put her arm around her. Ginny slightly stiffened up. She knew it was just a friendly gesture, but she still couldn't help it. "We'll see Gin, we'll see."  
  
Ginny p.o.v  
  
The day of the quidditch game dawned early and bright.Ginny stretched and thought of the day ahead of her. These would be great quidditch conditions, she longingly looked out the window at the field and wished she was going to be playing a match. "Maybe after the game I'll go on the field and practice." Ginny thought. She loved being chaser for the Gryffindor team. Harry of course, had gotten his position as seeker back after Umbridge left.  
  
Ginny finally got up and looked around the dormitory, she was the first one up, so she carefully tip-toed into the bathroom, once in there she took her strawberry shampoo in and turned the knob and made it slightly cold. That was another thing she liked, she liked to feel cold.  
  
She stepped in and felt the cold water run through her thick red hair. And just as she was taking some shampoo in her hand, she gazed in horror as the knob turned. Caught like a dear in headlights, she couldn't move. The worst person to have possibly walked in on her, did. Hermione screamed as did Ginny. Hermione just stood horrified for a moment before speaking as Ginny quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel.  
  
"Oh Ginny Im so sorry!" said a horrified Hermione. Ginny was just thinking "Oh my bloody god." Hermione covered her eyes and stammered. "I..umm..I think I walked into the wrong bathroom."  
  
Ginny was so horrified she yelled. "You think!? Get out!"  
  
Hermione just stared open-mouthed and ran out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione p.o.v  
  
Hermione ran as fast as she could away from the bathroom. "I just walked in on Ginny. I just walked in on Ginny! My new friend! She must think me such a great prat!" Hermione thought. She was morrtified. But the worst part was that Ginny had yelled at her, so she was obviously disgusted. How could she have been so stupid as to have gone into the wrong bathroom? And what about the quidditch game today? She was actually kinda looking foward to it, but not because of the actuall game, but because she was going to get to spend it with Ginny her new friend! Well, I guess I'll still meet her in the great hall before the game, if she still wants to go with me....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny p.o.v  
  
Ginny finished her shower after firmly locking the door. "Hermione just walked in on me! I cant belive it! that was SO embarrasing! I guess it wouldn't have been such a big deal If A: she had not just stood there and stared, she must have thought I was really ugly or something. And B: If I didnt have a crush on her. And C: If we weren't "new friends" Ginny sighed. Oh well, things happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 11:00 Ginny put on a navy blue skirt and a blue jumper. She also put her hair back in a half pony-tail and put silver and blue ribbons in her hair. She was supporting Ravenclaw. When she was done getting ready, she stormed downstairs ready to brave Hermione. Once in the great hall, she spotted Hermione. She looked very pretty. She was also being courteous and wearing Ravenclaw colors. Ginny slowly walked over to Hermione and timidly said.  
  
"Um..Hi Hermione."  
  
"Look, about today, I'm really sorry. Can we just forget about it?"  
  
Ginny smiled. "Of course, it's not even that big of a deal!"  
  
Hermione laughed. "Yeah, I mean, we are both girls, it's not like we love each other."  
  
Ginny nervously laughed. She didn't relize how wrong she was.  
  
"Ok, so should we go get a good seat?" asked Hermione  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Hermione hooked her arm with Ginny's. Again, Ginny's heart caught in her throat.  
  
Ginny sat in a row that nobody was in yet, they were pretty early. After a few minutes, Luna waltzed over and sat next to Ginny.  
  
"Hello girls." Said Luna dreamily. "I see your supporting Ravenclaw."  
  
"Yes we are." said Hermione obviously annoyed at Luna sitting next to them.  
  
"Guess what?" said Luna.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Harry asked me out!"  
  
Hermione stared open mouthed at her. "WHAT?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, he said he's liked me for awhile, since the end of fifth year in fact! And he just got up the nerve to ask me out."  
  
Ginny and Hermione just gave eachother raised eyebrow looks.  
  
Luna continued. "Yeah, you know Hermione, he really feels bad about what he did to you."  
  
Hermione just said. "Oh."  
  
Ginny inturrupted the akward silence. "Oh look! the game is starting!"  
  
After a few minutes, Ginny did something a bit daring. She moved close to Hermione. She leaned in a bit so their shoulders were touching. and surprisingly, Hermione didnt scoot over. It wasn't like there wasn't enough room. Ginny felt all tingely at her touch.  
  
"Another point for Ravenclaw!!!" boomed the announcer.  
  
Luna looked over at Ginny so close to Hermione and raised her eyebrows. "Umm..Ginny, do you need some more room?" asked Luna.  
  
Both Ginny and Hermione blushed. "Oh umm..I couldn't see over that guys head." lied Ginny pointing to the guy in front of them.  
  
"Ok.." Luna slowly said but she gave Ginny a wink.  
  
"Could she know?" thought Ginny.  
  
Ginny went back to the game. Cheers erupted through the stadium as the Ravenclaw seeker catched the snitch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: ok, so how'd you all like that chapter? I think it was a bit akward.......but I had fun writing it :) so R/r please! and if you want me to r/r your story, just tell me and I will! (as long as its a romance) 


	4. Chapter4

A/N:OMG! thanks SOOO incredibly much to my reviewers! I love you guys to peices!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and btw, Im not sure what color ginny's eyes are, I thought they were green, but I've heard brown and blue and all this other stuff. So they are green in this fic ok? more a/n at the bottom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, that was quite a fun game! Don't you agree?" asked Luna after the game as the three girls were walking back.  
  
"Yes, actually I enjoyed myself!" said Hermione truthfully.  
  
"Wow! I actually got Hermione Granger to admit to enjoying quidditch!" said Ginny laughing.  
  
"Listen, would you guys want to run over to Hogsmede and get some butterbears, then maybe have like a picnic?" asked Luna hopefully.  
  
It was obvious Hermione didn't want to spend any more amount of time with Luna then she had too, but Ginny on the other hand thought a butterbear sounded good!  
  
Hermione gazed over at Ginny to see what her reaction would be. "Um..if you don't mind Luna, I'd rather not, I have to study."  
  
"A typical Hermione answer." Joked Luna. "Well, what about you Ginny?"  
  
Hermione watched as Ginny contemplated. Ginny really wanted to spend time with Hermione, but Luna looked so hopefull....  
  
"Sure, I'd love too."  
  
Hermione felt bad, so she said: "Tell you what, why don't you guys go get some butterbear and candy or whatever, and I'll join you for a picnic afterwards?"  
  
Luna and Ginny agreed and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So Luna, how did you know how to get into Hogsmede?" asked Ginny as they started walking down the long dark path to hogsmede through the witches hump. Made slightly less dark by the wandlight.  
  
"Well, Harry of course! Now that we are dating, he showed me!" replied Luna.  
  
After moments of silence and walking, Luna finally spoke. "There's a reason I wanted to talk to you, alone." Ginny wondered what this could possibly be about. Luna paused. "I know your secret."  
  
Ginny stood dumbfounded. "What secret?" Ginny lied. She knew very well what she was talking about.  
  
Luna grinned. Her grin looked erie in the candelight. "You fancy Hermione."  
  
Damn! thought Ginny. "Do not!" she lied again.  
  
Luna grinned again. "Don't lie Ginny, it's ok, I understand about your embarresment. I understand how it is. Just admit it!"  
  
Ginny didn't know how she could possibly understand, but she admited anyways. "Alright, I do fancy Hermione. But am I that obvious?"  
  
"No, the reason I notice, is because, well, it's because I'm a seer." stammered Luna.  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Just..just don't tell anyone. I don't want people thinking I'm wierd...or wierder then they already think I am." said Luna.  
  
"I won't. So then, you kind of.....read my mind?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, I guess you could say that. It's complicated." Said Luna.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, anyways" started Luna breaking the silence. "Back to you and Hermione."  
  
"I really would rather not talk about it. Im a bit embarresed." said Ginny.  
  
"Ginny, it's nothing to be embarresed about! I myself fancy girls as well as guys." said Luna.  
  
Within the last 5 minutes, Ginny had received about 3 major shocks. "YOU DO?"  
  
"Yes, and I am not embarresed in the least!" said Luna.  
  
"Well, I am. And besides, it's not that Hermione even likes me!" said Ginny looking at her feet.  
  
Luna looked at her. "And how would you know?"  
  
Ginny gave her a "duh" look. "Because, she's not bi, or a lesbian!"  
  
Luna repeated herself. "And how would you know?"  
  
Ginny was getting frusterated now. "Because...because....I don't know! She just isn't!"  
  
"Just think about it, how many guys has she dated?" asked Luna calmly  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "I don't know, like...."  
  
"1!" Luna answered her own question.  
  
"Well, true, but maybe she's just not interested in dating right now! You know how Hermione is, she's probably just more interested in her studies!"  
  
Luna rolled her eyes. "Oh please Ginny, don't kid yourself, she likes you, she just doesn't know it yet!"  
  
This was definitly another one of Luna's stupid philosiphys. "What do you mean?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, you can like people and not relize it. But eventually, she will come around!" Luna said that last statement as if it was the most normal thing possible.  
  
"Well, I really think you should tell her." said Luna  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes, at least tell her that you like girls!"  
  
Ginny groaned. "I'll think about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny and Luna arrived back an hour after they had left. Hermione had taken her potions essay outside near the quidditch pitch and was waiting for them to arrive. She instantly spotted Ginny, and Ginny instantly spotted her. Ginny quickly started to run towards her, her long red-aburn hair flapping in the wind. The way the light was hitting her, she looked radiant. "Wow, she looks pretty." thought Hermione. "Wait, did I just think Ginny looked pretty?" Hermione had no time to ponder this thought as Ginny had finally arrived by her side.  
  
"Earth to Hermione!" said Ginny waving her hand in front of her face.  
  
Hermione blushed at how she was just thinking Ginny looked pretty. "Oh, umm yeah sorry."  
  
Luna lazily followed in tow. She then took out all her contents from hogsmede.  
  
"Hey! I've got an idea!" said Ginny snapping her fingers.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione  
  
"Well Luna you have a broom right?" Luna nodded, Ginny continued. "Why don't we play a game of quidditch? I'll borrow Harry's snitch and we can just see who can catch it. And Hermione, Ron will let me use his broom, and you can use mine." Ginny looked super excited. And as much as Hermione liked Ginny as a friend, she really would rather not fly.  
  
"Umm..really, I dont fly." said Hermione.  
  
Ginny looked dissapointed. "Oh come one Hermione, please??????" Ginny did her best sad eyes.  
  
"No."  
  
Ginny crinkled up her nose. "Tell you what, you can ride with me! on the back of my broom."  
  
Hermione really prefered to stay on the ground, but she didn't want to hurt Ginny's feelings, so she obliged. Ginny said she would get Luna's broom as well, because they were both in the quidditch storage room. Which left the conversation too....Luna and Hermione.  
  
"So....Luna......"  
  
Luna stared abrubtly at Hermione. "Who do you fancy?"  
  
"What?" Hermione thought this was a highly personal and irrelevante question.  
  
"Who do you fancy?" repeated Luna, completely non-pullsed.  
  
"It's really none of your bussiness."  
  
"I really think it is."  
  
"I think not."  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Fine, If you must know, I don't fancy anyone."  
  
Luna kept staring at Hermione, her blue eyes burning into Hermione. The conversation was luckily interrupted by Ginny arriving back.  
  
Ginny handed Luna her broom and released the snitch. "We'll give it a bit of time to fly around." said Luna.  
  
"Are you sure we are allowed to use the quidditch pitch? I mean, it's not like we are having team practice." asked Hermione, trying to find a way out of this.  
  
"Yes! Of course! Look, there's some people flying around already!" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione looked over to find out who it was. "Oh damn, It's Malfoy and his croonies."  
  
"Don't let them bother you Hermione." Ginny said turning her back to them.  
  
"Ok, we've done enough dilly-dallying around. Let's get flying!" Luna exclaimed as she mounted her broom and took off.  
  
Ginny got that determined look she always got when she played quidditch. Hermione giggled."Hurry up Hermione! We can't let her win!"  
  
Ginny quickly mounted her broom and ushered Hermione to get on the back of the broom. Hermione slowly mounted. "Hurry up!" pushed Ginny.  
  
"Alright, alright give a second!" said Hermione. The truth was, Hermione thought it was cute and funny that Ginny got so hyped up. "I haven't flown since like first year!"  
  
Hermione mounted and wrapped her arms around Ginny's waist so she wouldn't fall off once they were up in the air. Hermione couldn't surrpresse the shivers that ran up and down her spine as she touched Ginny's slender waist. "Why in the world do I get shocks and shiver whenever I touch Ginny?" Hermione questioned in her mind. But once again, Hermione had no time to ponder this thought as Ginny had taken off.  
  
Hermione let out a yelp. Ginny spotted Luna looking around for the snitch and flying lazily around. Ginny zoomed into the middle of the field. This was a bit fast for Hermione, but she knew Ginny well enough to know that she loved to do everything extremely fast.  
  
Hermione heard a snicker behind her, and apparently so did Ginny. Ginny turned her broom around to see who it was. And of course, it was Malfoy.  
  
"What do you want you git?" spat Ginny.  
  
"Now, now young weasel, don't be rude!" Malfoy said with his smirk.  
  
Ginny turned around to give Hermione an "Oh my god, Malfoy is a total idiot" look.  
  
"Why don't you stop being such a repulsive cockroach and go away?" Hermione said to Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy laughed. "Ah! Mudblood, I did not see you behind the weasles huge head that has the appearence of being on fire."  
  
Hermione felt hate course through her veins. "Shut it Malfoy, and leave."  
  
Malfoy simply laughed again and smirked some more. "I'll leave, once you stop being a mudblood, and you weasel, stop being poor."  
  
Ginny started to lunge at him, and remembered she was on a broom and stopped.  
  
"Come on Ginny, don't waste your breath on him. He's not worth it. Let's get back to the game." said Hermione angrily glaring at Malfoy.  
  
Ginny had forgotten about the game and looked around to see that Luna was flying towards them.  
  
"Come on you guys! I've been waiting forever!" Whined Luna.  
  
"Oh, and what do we have here? Loony Lovegood!" Malfoy said.  
  
"Someday Malfoy, the hairystompclompers are going to come and eat you. But for now, you can leave us alone." Luna left Malfoy with a wierd look on his face.  
  
"Ok, back to the game." said Ginny.  
  
Luna, Ginny and Hermione flew around for a little while, before Ginny spotted the snitch low to the ground. Luna had apparently also spotted it. It was a race to see who could get there first. Luna had the upperhand, as she was on the faster broom. Ginny dove down faster and faster.  
  
Hermione screamed, the were going to hit the ground. "GINNY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND! YOUR GOING TO HIT THE GROUND!"  
  
But at the last second, Ginny pulled her broom up right into a wronskie feint. (A/N: I think that's what it is.) Luna, not wanting to hit the ground, had pulled up much earlier and therefor didn't catch the snitch, but Ginny did.  
  
Finally safely on the ground, Hermione jumped off and said: "Never again, never again will I fly."  
  
"But you gotta admit, that was fun!" said Ginny slapping Hermione on the back.  
  
Hermione was still breathing deeply and her heart was beating fast. "Well, I guess, but Gin, you are one FAST flyer."  
  
Luna landed and grinned. "Well, you beat me. But Hermione, you looked scared to death."  
  
Hermione nervously laughed. "Oh, I wasn't scared. I was.." She stopped because both girls were laughing at her.  
  
"Well, maybe I was a little." They were still laughing.  
  
"Ok, I was terrified!" shreiked Hermione.  
  
The three girls laughed, and walked back to the castle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Ok, Hi again! first of all, I'm thinking of doing a bonnie wright/emma watson fic later. Tell me what you think. Second of all, Could you please please please recomend some good male slash stories to me? I want to find a male slash couple that I like. I'm really not too keen on the Draco/harry which seems to be all the rage, but who knows, maybe I'll end up liking it! lol. K, r/r!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter5

***************************************************  
  
Hermione and Ginny had been friends for about a month, and the only thing she had said to Ron or Harry since then was asking Ron to please pass the crushed beetles in potions. In Hermione's opinion, Harry and Ron both would have to apologize to her before she said anything more. And also in Hermione's opinion, Ginny was a great enough friend to fill the void. Hermione experienced a type of friendship that she had never experienced in her life.  
  
One evening, Hermione and Ginny were both sitting in the Gryffindor commen room. Ginny was writing in her diary, and Hermione was writing a History of Magic essay. Hermione looked over at Ginny and studied her. I know it sounds wierd, but that is exactly what she was doing. And this is what Hermione saw:  
  
Ginny was bent over her diary, her quill going fast. Her red hair was pulled up in a french twist that Hermione had done not an hour earlier. It framed her pretty face perfectly. Her green eyes (A/N: yes, yes, green, they are green in this fic) were screwed up in concentration, her red eyebrows downcast. Her pinkish-red lips were pursed over to one side, making for quite a comical look. Hermione had to giggle a bit, she actually thought it was cute. Ginny's school clothes were a bit tight on her, but just in the right way. Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by Ginny's voice.  
  
"Hermione, hello?" said Ginny waving a hand in front of Hermione's face. "Why were you staring at me? and you started to giggle."  
  
Hermione felt her face turn red. "Oh, um..nothing...I just was thinking....that's all...."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thinking about school, right?"  
  
Hermione gave a nervous laugh. "Uh..yeah..." 'Oh my god, was I actually just checking out Ginny?' thought Hermione franticlly. 'This is WRONG, she's your best friend!' Then, an evil little voice popped up in the back of her head. 'That didn't stop you from liking Ron for the past few years.' 'But I don't like him anymore! That was last year!' This was ridiculous, she was having an argument with herself.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Right now, I am sitting next to Hermione in the common room. Every time her hand brushes mine, I get shivers, every time she looks at me, my heart flutters, every time I see her, my heart stops. But sometimes, I hate it. It's so hard to be in love with someone you know can never love you back.  
  
Hermione is staring at me, I can feel it. I'm going to ask her what the problem is. She says it's nothing, but she must think I'm really ugly, or maybe she notices that I like her. That would be bad though, she would be disgusted.  
  
She looks so beautiful with her bushy curls hanging down over her face; with her chocolate eyes concentrating hard. Her rosy cheeks flushed as if she's been outside. Her skirt is long, she doesn't shorten it like most of the other girls in her year do, she's modest and that's just the way I like her.  
  
Luna keeps pestering me to tell her at least that I'm bi, or a lesbian. I'm not sure of which one, but if I did tell her, I think it would be easier to tell her that I'm bi, that probably wouldn't freak her out as much.  
  
Sometimes I feel so disgusting. Like I need to take a shower. Being what I am makes me feel weird, abnormal and just downright strange. Out of everyone who could be a lesbian, why does it have to be me? Why am I cursed with these feelings? Sure, everyone goes through having little crushes on their piers of the same sex, its part of growing up. But you just know when it's not a phase, you just do, it's your instincts I guess you could say.  
  
Well, more later. Hermione is poking me and telling me I need to get started on my homework.  
  
That's so cute!  
  
~Ginny  
  
**************************************************  
  
Hermione sat eating her breakfast one gloomy morning. Ginny was out having a private quidditch training session so she was not at Hermione's side as she usually was.  
  
Hermione had a book propped open against her milk and was eating her egg, when one of the last people she wanted to see, sat down next to her.  
  
Hermione just saw a flash of red hair and assumed it was Ginny, so without even bothering to look at who it really was, she said:  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny. Back so soon? that was fast. How was practice?"  
  
"Umm..Hermione, it's umm me...." Hermione recognized that voice as Ron Weasley.  
  
Hermione slammed her book shut very very slowly turned her head to face Ron so he would get the message that he wasn't welcome. Hermione folded her arms, crossed her legs, and blinked. "Yes Ronald?"  
  
Ron crinkled up his nose. "Look, Hermione, we need to talk."  
  
Hermione cocked her head to the side. "About what?"  
  
"About the way Harry and I acted. We both are sorry." said Ron.  
  
"Well, then why doesn't Harry come and tell me to my face?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Because he's quidditch team captain and he's helping Ginny right now. He said he will come talk to you later."  
  
"Oh." said Hermione feeling a bit lost and stupid.  
  
There were a few uncomfortable moments of silence. "Well, would you want to take a walk?" Ron finally broke the silence.  
  
It was against Hermione's pride, but she still liked Harry and Ron. "Sure."  
  
******************************************  
  
********************************************  
  
Ginny walked into the great hall, soaking wet, and dripping mud everywhere. A few of the students gave her reproachfull glances, and Filch looked like he was going to throtle her, but she really could care less.  
  
She surveyed the room looking for Hermione, but couldn't find her.  
  
" I wonder where she is?" hought Ginny. "she said she would meet me in here at exactly 12:00, and she's not here."  
  
Ginny thought of the next place she would be, and decided she was probably in the library and had gotten caught up in a book and lost track of time. So off to the library Ginny headed.  
  
Once there, she couldn't find Hermione, but did find Neville.  
  
"Hi Neville." said Ginny gloomily taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey Ginny, what's wrong?" asked Neville.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing. But have you seen Hermione?" asked Ginny. Maybe Neville had seen her.  
  
"Oh yeah, I saw her out on the grounds talking to Ron. She seemed quite happy in fact. Despite the fact that she was getting soaked by the rain." said Neville with a smile. "Maybe they've made up, I sure hope so. You know, I always did think they would get together." Neville added as an afterthought.  
  
Ginny found this last statment particularly disturbing, actually, she found the whole thing pretty disturbing. Her heart sank at the thought of Hermione dating another person, particularly her own brother!  
  
"Ginny? did you hear me?" asked Neville after a few moments of silence.  
  
"Yes, I heard you loud and clear." Said Ginny tartly. "Well, Neville, If you don't mind, I must go have a chat with Miss. Hermione. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Um..ok..." said Neville as Ginny stomped off.  
  
Ginny was furious now; not only had Hermione blown her off, she had blown her off for Ginny's brother!  
  
This did not sit well with Ginny.  
  
Ginny would rather not run into Hermione, so she ran up to the common room and flopped down on the couch because nobody was there.She pretended to read a book, when she heard some giggling and recognized exactly who it was. Ginny quickly ran behind the couch.  
  
To Ginny's disgust, Hermione and Ron walked in together, arm in arm.  
  
"Oh Hermione, I'm so glad you accepted my apology. And I'm so glad you feel the same way about me." said Ron. Ron was at that moment all over Hermione. Ginny felt queasy, like she was going to barph.  
  
"Yeah..I am too." Hermione gave him a big cheesy grin, and took his hand in hers.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ronald?" said Hermione breathlessley.  
  
"I want to...." Ron trailed off and then brought Hermione closer to him and did something that brought Ginny to tears. Ron kissed Hermione passionatly. But for Ginny, it was like a train wreck, you had to watch.  
  
They broke away and Hermione said: "That was nice."  
  
"Yes, it was." said Ron.  
  
Ginny was so disgusted she could not even put it into words.  
  
"Well, I have to umm....go now, you know......But would you want to go to hogsmede with me this weekend? And also with Harry and Luna, you know, as a group." asked Ron hopefully.  
  
Hermione gave her cheesy grin again. "Of course. But umm, do tou think maybe Ginny could come too? You know, when we were in a fight, Ginny and I became alot closer...." Hermione trailed off at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Hermione, I mean, she's my little sister. And plus, she doesn't have a boyfriend right now."  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right, Ginny doesn't have much of a love life right now." said Hermione.  
  
Ron ran up into the boy's dormitory. After giving her one more kiss.  
  
Hermione gave a happy sigh and flopped down on the couch.  
  
Ginny came up from behind and said: "Boo."  
  
Hermione jumped. "OH MY GOSH! Ginny you scared me! How long have you been back there?"  
  
Ginny stood up in front of Hermione now. "Long enough."  
  
"So, then you know that Ron and I are together?" asked Hermione happily.  
  
"Yes, and I also know that you blew me off to be with my stupid brother."  
  
"Oh...that..." Hermione looked sad. "I'm sorry, but I didn't think it would take this long, so I thought I would be back in time, and then I lost track of time so I'm just really really sorry!"  
  
"Yesterday, you told me I was your best friend."  
  
"And you are!!!" said Hermione.  
  
"Are you going to start ditching me like you used to?" Yelled Ginny.  
  
"WHAT? I NEVER IGNORED YOU!" screamed Hermione looking close to tears.  
  
"Yes, you did. All those summers, we would spend so much time together, and then once school started, you'd just act like I were invisable. And in your fifth year when you were going off to "Fight Voldemort" with Harry and Ron, you didnt even want me there. Im always the tag along, always Ron's little sister. Never the real friend, always just the rebound girl when your in a fight with Harry and Ron. And Hermione, I don't want that to happen again! Can you promise me you won't do that?" Ginny said all of this very fast.  
  
Hermione started crying. "I'm sorry Ginny! I didn't mean to hurt you!"  
  
"Yes, well, you did, and you should be sorry." Ginny said stonely and turned on her heel and walked up to the dormitory.  
  
***********************************************  
  
A/N: I just want to say how much I absoloutly LOVE my reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter6

A/N: OK, first off, I just have to say how incredibly lucky I am to have such WONDERFUL reviewers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am so sorry that I take so long to update, but I do have a life (Although it's not much, lol) Ok, here's the new chapter! R/R!  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was a horrible day. Hermione is friends with Ron and Harry again, and I know it sounds selfish, but I am really upset over that! I mean, me and Hermione were getting so close! And although Hermione says she won't ignore me, I know Ron is the type that is just going to come in and ruin it all.  
  
Plus, that's not the worst part; Hermione and Ron are going out! I didn't even know that Hermione fancied Ron, or visa-versa. Of course, I had a feeling, but then again, so did everyone. Everyone just expected Hermione and Ron to get together eventually. And I guess, it just finally happened. But what makes me mad, is that Hermione didn't even tell me she liked Ron! I know it sounds stupid, but aren't best friends supposed to tell eachother these type of things? I know you are entitled to your secrets, I mean, Hermione has no idea that I like her. But, in a way, I kind of almost think it is my business if someone likes my brother!  
  
And that's not even all, Hermione blew me off to go talk with Ron! She was supposed to meet me after my quidditch practice, but no, she had to go talk with Ron. Right now, I'm not even sure if I am talking to Hermione, I yelled at her.  
  
Today is the Halloween Hogsmede trip, and I am just about the only girl between fifth and seventh year not going with anyone! Even Hermione said to Ron: Ginny doesn't really have much of a love-life. Well guess what, she's right. Maybe I will go anyways, just to show everyone that I don't need a date to have fun. I'll have to think about it.  
  
More later  
  
Ginny  
  
Hermione was getting ready for her date with Ron, she was extra excited because it was her first REAL date with her first REAL boyfriend. Sure, she had had Krum, but he was really not much of a boyfriend. Krum really didn't count, although he had liked her, she didn't really like him that much.  
  
Hermione finished putting her hair in a half ponytail, when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it, and who do you want?" asked Hermione, not in a rude way though. But sharing a doorm with 4 other "popular" girls, she didn't think it was for her.  
  
"It's Luna, and I want Hermione."  
  
Hermione sighed, she wasn't exactly looking forward to going on a double date with Luna of all people. Hermione never thought that Harry would fancy Loony Lovegood. But Hermione put on her best face and answered the door.  
  
"Are you ready? we are supposed to meet the guys out on the grounds." asked Luna.  
  
"Yeah, just about ready." Hermione quickly applied a little bit of blush, and put on mascara. Hermione usually didn't put on makeup, but she decided to at least put on a little bit for a date.  
  
"I didn't know you wore makeup." Commented Luna. It was just like Luna to commment on something like this.  
  
"I usually don't, I just wanted to look nice." replied Hermione.  
  
"For what?"  
  
Hermione gave her a wierd look. "For...uh...Ron."  
  
"Why? He sees you everyday." Luna asked.  
  
"Because," said Hermione really not approving of Luna's annoying questions. "Because he's my date, and I want to look nice. You dressed up for Harry. So why can't I dress up for Ron?" If you could call Luna "dressed up; she was in an orange and black sweater, with a black pleated skirt, black tights with cats on them, and her mary-janes. Her hair was pulled back in ponytail and had earings that looked like bats, and it seemed they were magically animated to flap every once in a while. Luna sure had dressed up for Halloween.  
  
"Fine," Luna scoffed, "But you'll soon find you picked the wrong Weasley." she added in an undertone.  
  
"What?" said Hermione with a confused look.  
  
"I just said fine."  
  
"No, after you said fine you said something about the wrong Weasley." Hermione said, still confused.  
  
"No I didn't, are you ready to go?"  
  
"Are you calling me a liar?"  
  
"No, I simply wanted to know if you are ready to go."  
  
Hermione decided she would not win this situation with Luna. "Fine, whatever, let's go." And with that, Luna and Hermione were out the door.  
  
Ginny decided to go to Hogsmede, despite the fact that she was a "dateless wonder" as Lavender Brown (who she had not even previously associated with) had called her when she was on her way to Hogsmede.  
  
Ginny entered Hogsmede and felt the familiar rush that she got when she went there. She looked around and decided to go to the Three Broomsticks.  
  
The bell rang as she entered, she looked around to see alot of people from school, most of them, accompanied by dates. As she passed by one couple, who she recognized as two Ravenclaws from her grade, the girl pointed and said: "Hey Dave! Look! It's the dateless wonder!" her date Dave started laughing and pointing at her. Ginny felt tears sting her eyes, but she moved on. It seemed she had been labled as the dateless wonder, or as another kid she passed by he yelled, ugly duckling.  
  
Ginny finally took a seat in the farthest corner. Why were they calling her names? why were they making fun of her? what had she ever done to any of them?  
  
"What'll it be?" A lady that Ginny recognized as Rosmerta asked.  
  
"Um...just a butterbeer." replied Ginny. Her hunger had gone the minute she stepped into the Three Broomsticks.  
  
Five minutes later, Rosmerta arrived with her butterbeer. "Here you go missie." Rosemerta turned around to leave, but stopped and turned back around to face Ginny. "Say, do you know what those kids keep laughing at?"  
  
Ginny folded her arms. "They're laughing at me."  
  
"But why?" asked Madam Rosemerta.  
  
Ginny sighed as Madam Rosemerta took a seat. "Because I'm a dateless wonder, and an ugly duckling."  
  
"A what?" asked a confused Rosmerta.  
  
"A dateless wonder, it's the kids new nickname for me because I don't have a date. I don't even know why they keep calling me it, it's not as if i'm the only one in my age range without a date!" replied Ginny huffily.  
  
"Well, that's just downright mean! And besides, your a pretty little gal! Why can't you get a date?" said Rosmerta, now she was interested.  
  
Ginny sighed again. "I dunno, I can get a date, I just turned them all down."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Ginny pondered telling this complete stranger it was because she was madly in love with someone else. And this someone else was a girl and could never like her back. But instead, she said: "Because, because....ummm...well, I just don't like anyone who has asked me."  
  
Comprehension seemed to dawn on Madam Rosmerta's face. "Oooooooh, I get it, you've got a thing for someone else."  
  
"I most certainly do not!" Ginny lied.  
  
Rosmerta raised her eyebrows. "Come on, who is it?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, there was NO way she was going to tell a stranger how she had a thing for Hermione.  
  
Rosmerta leaned back in her chair. "Wow, you must really have a thing for this boy."  
  
"She's not a boy!" Ginny blurted out and then put her hand over her mouth immediatly. How could she have just done what she had done?  
  
Rosmerta's eyes got wide. "What?"  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"No, no, look, don't be embarresed. So you like a girl?" Rosemerta said calmly. It seemed after the initial shock, she had calmed down.  
  
Ginny wanted to just get up and run. But Rosemerta seemed to be bieng nice about this. "Yes." replied Ginny.  
  
"Well, it's normal for kids your age to be attracted to the same sex. It's probably just a phase." said Rosemerta philisophicly.  
  
Ginny had heard this plenty of times before. "No, it's not just a phase. I know it's not, I really like Hermione." Ginyn gasped again and covered her mouth. This was the second time that day she had revealed something she hadn't wanted to reveal.  
  
"Hermione?" Rosemerta said. "Hermione Granger?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Before Rosemerta could reply, a voice from behind the counter yelled:"Rosemerta!!!!! GET BACK TO WORK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rosemerta sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, well, you heard the man, I have to get back to work. But if you ever need someone to talk to, i'm here, ok?"  
  
Ginny liked Rosemerta, she was nice. "Ok, I'll be sure to come back next Hogsmede trip."  
  
Rosemerta went back to her job, and Ginny went back to her butterbeer. After a few moments, Ginny heard familiar voices and turned around to see who it was.  
  
It was the last group of people she wanted to see at that moment. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Luna walked through the door. They looked like they were having a great time, and they were all laughing about something. Ginny quickly tried to position herself so they wouldn't see her. She really didn't want to talk to any of them.  
  
But unfortunatly, that red hair gave her away. Luna spotted her. "Hey Ginny! come over here!"  
  
Ginny groaned and got up. She slowly walked over to their table. Hermione was obviously trying to make her face show no emotion, because they obviously were still in a fight.  
  
"Come, sit down!" gestured Luna to a chair in between her and Hermione. Ginny didn't want to seem rude, so she reluctantly took a seat.  
  
After a few moments or akward silence, Luna said: "So Ginny, are you here by yourself?" Ginny stared daggers at her. Luna knew very well that Ginny was there by herself.  
  
"Yes. So, how are is it going? I mean you guys' date?" asked Ginny, not that she really cared, but she wanted to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, we are having a great time." said Hermione coldly, it was obvious she was trying to make Ginny annoyed, and so far she was doing a good job. "Shame you couldn't find a date Ginny." Hermione said while she put her arm around Ron.  
  
Ginny crinkled up her nose in disgust, but quickly did a fake smile. "Well, I don't really care, i'm not," Ginny turned slowly to face Hermione. "desperate."  
  
"Do you know why everyone is pointing over here every once in a while?" asked Harry, again trying to change the subject.  
  
"I don't know, probably because of you Harry." Ginny said, trying to cover up the fact that they were pointing at her, the "dateless wonder"  
  
"Oh yeah, well, i'm used to it." said Harry solemnly.  
  
"Well I don't want to intrude on your date any longer, so I better be going." Ginny said uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok, tata!" replied Hermione with fake cheeriness.  
  
"Bye." Ginny said and walked off.  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you can ask me to r/r ur story to if you want! xoxo 


	7. Chapter7

t had been exactly four days since the whole date issue, and nobody had let up on the taunts to Ginny. She thought the fact that she didn't have a date was an incredibly stupid reason to tease her, but she realized that it wasn't just that, the fact that she was an easy target was why everyone picked on her. Once people realized that she would fight back, those insecure about themselves all latched on and taunted her for every reason they could find. The fact that she was poor was a new thing people teased her about now; this bothered Ginny alot, and because she couldn't afford new clothes didn't help either.  
  
Ginny finally found out who the source of this ridicule came from, and where it started; Lavender Brown. Ginny ran into her one day walking through the halls and pulled her aside.  
  
"Hey, don't touch me mouse!" Lavender said rudely, using yet another one of Ginny's newfound nicknames.  
  
"My names not mouse..." Ginny said quietly. Now Ginny never was one to not stick up for herself, in fact, she was usually quite the opposite. But this was a time when she was vulnerable.  
  
"So, why do I care ugly duckling?" Lavender spat.  
  
This statement made Ginny extremely angry, and made her get some of her old fire back. "Ok, first of all, my name is also not 'ugly duckling' second of all; you are the starter of all this madness against me. So quit it!" Ginny said angrily. Lavender didn't say anything, just glared at her. So Ginny decided to ask her a question that had been on her mind for some time. "Why me?"  
  
"Why you what?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Why did you choose me to pick on? And why is everyone following?"  
  
"Because, you're a stupid little ugly mouse who nobody cares about. You have no friends, let alone a date!" Lavender said disapprovingly.  
  
Ginny stared at her, anger coursing through her veins. "So? Why do you care about my social life? I don't even know you!"  
  
"Just leave me alone, dateless ugly mouse!" And with that, Lavender stalked off.  
  
Hermione thought about the very first time Ron had kissed her; it had been everything she had imagined. Hermione had liked Ron for a long time, but was always too timid to tell him. She had stopped liking him, but once he said he liked her, all her old feelings just came rushing back.  
  
The Hermione thought of Ginny; sweet poor Ginny. Hermione had actually thought that she was starting to have feelings for her! 'That's ridiculous' she had told herself 'Your just thinking of the wrong Weasley.' Then Ginny's face popped into her head, with her long red hair, and her bright green eyes. How she missed Ginny, Ginny had really truly been the best friend she had ever had.  
  
'What is wrong with me?' Hermione thought. 'She was a great friend! How could I have just thrown that all away?'  
  
Hermione sat thinking for a moment. How could she make it up to her? 'I'll have to apologize first of all. I was such a complete and total bitch.' But and apology wouldn't be enough. 'I'll have to get her something...something special, not just something like a book or new broom stick servicing kit. No, what would Ginny like more then anything in the world?'  
  
Little did Hermione know of course that what Ginny would like more then anything in the world, was her, Hermione.  
  
"Ready to go, sweetie?" Ron asked walking into the room. Ron had invited Hermione on a walk earlier that morning.  
  
"Huh? What?" Hermione said unintelligently as she had been knocked out of her train of thought. "Oh, yes, that....well, if truth be told Ron, I have a lot of work to do, and I'm not feeling my best right now. Could we make it another day?" Hermione lied.  
  
Ron looked a bit disappointed. "Well....ok, anything for you."  
  
"Thanks, you're the best!" Hermione cooed, standing on her tip toes and giving Ron a quick peck on the lips.  
  
"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Hermione was already on her way out the door.  
  
"Oh...um...library. You know, studying." Hermione lied again. Hermione walked out the door, but she wasn't going to the library; she was going to buy Ginny a present in Hogsmede.  
  
Hermione had gotten past teachers and students, undetected. If anyone asked where she was going, she of course just said the same thing; library.  
  
Hermione slipped into the Witch statue and was on her way to Hogsmede. It took about a half hour to get into Hogsmede. Once there, she looked around, trying to find a proper shop. Hermione had no idea what she wanted to get Ginny; she just knew that it had to be something special.  
  
"The Elves Tree Hollow; fine jewelry and knick-knacks." Hermione read aloud from a shop window.  
  
'This looks like a good place to get Ginny something. Maybe she would like a necklace or a bracelet or something.' Hermione thought.  
  
She stepped into the store and looked around. It was a very cute little store, with every odd kind of knick-knack you could possibly want. Hermione looked around, but didn't find anything that appealed to her until she came upon a glass box with jewelry to pick from.  
  
Hermione knew which piece she wanted right away.  
  
"Good morning ma'm." said a voice.  
  
Hermione looked up into the face of someone who looked EXACTLY like an older Ginny. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and she just stood staring wide eyed.  
  
"Is something wrong ma'm?" asked the Ginny like lady.  
  
"Oh, sorry, no. You just look exactly like someone I know." Hermione answered quickly, still feeling embarrassed.  
  
The lady smiled. "It's alright, why just the other day a fellow mistook me for some singer in a band called which witch."  
  
Hermione laughed and smiled. This girl not only looked like Ginny, she seemed to have a Ginny way about her also.  
  
"Is there anything I can help you with today ma'm?" the lady asked.  
  
"Umm...maybe there is something you can help me with, Irene." Hermione said reading the lady's name tag.  
  
"What may I help you with?" Irene asked.  
  
Hermione tried hard to phrase it correctly. "Well, my friend and I had a fight. I was really cold and rude to her, and I really want to make it up to her. This friend is really special to me."  
  
"Ah...yes, and you don't think just apologizing will be enough, so you've decided to buy her something as well?" Irene guessed.  
  
"Yes, that is precisely what I am doing." Hermione answered. "I was thinking about maybe buying a bracelet or a necklace or something. But the problem is; I don't really know what she would like. You see, she really doesn't wear jewelry at all. She's not really made of money either, so I'd like to get her something extra special."  
  
Hermione looked down at all the jewelry. It was all so very pretty, and probably veyr expensive as well. But right now, she didn't care much about the money.  
  
"How about this one ma'm?" Irene asked taking out a rose necklece.  
  
"Hm...I don't know if it's really very Ginny, that's her name by the way. But I'll keep that one in the back of my mind.  
  
After a while of Irene suggesting and nothing seeming to work very well, Hermione was just about ready to give up; that's when she saw the necklece she knew she had to buy.  
  
Hermione gasped as she saw it. It was a small little faerie with flaming red hair and bright green eyes. "This is just too wierd!" Hermione said aloud.  
  
"What is?" asked Irene. Finally it seemed she had dropped the ma'm thing  
  
"It's just...well, this looks exactly like Ginny...I know it's not that big of a deal, but it just seems amazing to me." Hermione stammered.  
  
Irene smiled. "Ok, well i'm guessing you'll buy it then?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Thanks." Hermione handed her the large sum of galleons.  
  
"This Ginny is one lucky girl to have a friend like you." Irene said.  
  
"No, I think I'm lucky to have a friend like her." Hermione grinned and started walking out of the store.  
  
"Oh, and Hermione?" Irene said as she was walking out.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione turned to face Irene.  
  
"Come back someday and tell me what your friend thought of the gift." Irene winked. Hermione wasn't sure why she had winked but replied happily anyways.  
  
"I will, thanks for your help!" And with that Hermione turned and walked out of the store and back to Hogwarts to find Ginny.  
  
Ginny sat up in her dormitory, alone; but that was just how she wanted to be: alone. Untill she heard a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Nobody important you'd want to see is in here, so just go away." Ginny said angrily.  
  
"Um..well...I think you're pretty important." Ginny recognized the voice as Hermione.  
  
Ginny's heart soared, Hermione was speaking to her! "Oh...er...come in."  
  
Hermione hesitantly opened the door, and just stood framed in the doorway, looking as beautiful as ever. What seemed like an eternity passed.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry." Both Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.  
  
"Why are you sorry?" they both said in unison.  
  
Ginny let Hermione speak. "Look, you're right, I did use to ignore you, and you don't desearve that. So here, I bought you something." Hermione said with a slight smile as she handed her a wrapped up box.  
  
Ginny turned red, "You didn't have to buy me anything! The fight was all my fault...I just got jealous."  
  
"No, really it was my fault, so just open the box." Hermione said taking a seat on Ginny's bed.  
  
Ginny grinned and opened the box. As she saw the faerie necklace inside, she gasped in pleasure. "Oh my gosh, Hermione! You really shouldn't have! It's...it's so beautiful, it's the nicest thing anyobody has ever done for me. But you really shouldn't have, I can't accept this."  
  
"Oh yes, you can, and you will!" Hermione said with a laugh.  
  
Ginny stared into her caramel eyes. "Hermione, you are the best friend I could ever ask for. And I...well, I..."  
  
"Yes?" Hermione questioned.  
  
Ginny almost let her deepest darkest secret of loving Hermione slip. But instead, she wrapped Hermione in a hug, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Ginny quickly pulled away, her face as red as a beat. Hermione's face was also very red and she gave a nervous laugh.  
  
"Sorry, I got a bit carried away." Ginny said appologeticly.  
  
"No! It's ok! we are friends after all!" Hermione said. "Best friends."  
  
"Best friends?" Ginny said happily.  
  
Hermione nodded. "Best friends."  
  
A/N: Yes, you all hate me so friggen much now lolz. I SOOOOOO wanted them to hook up. I have to say, I will have a very very very hard time updating this summer, so I am really sorry. Please don't expect very many updates when I am on vacation and stuff. I LOVE YOU MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! r/r now! 


End file.
